


Soup and Snuggles

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christmas/winter Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Comfort, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Written for a friend who is under the weather. Prompt: "I think I'm dying"Gabriel takes care of reader who doesnt feel well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sticking this in the winter drabble collection since it's cold n flu season.

“I think I'm dying! Cas, if you can hear me, get your feathery butt back here as soon as that vamp is dust.” 

You dragged yourself into the kitchen, looking for the box of herbal tea. Gabriel followed behind you, having overheard your exclamation in the hallway.

“What's up, Buttercup?” 

Gabriel came up and wrapped his arms around you, making you jump slightly. You set down the box of tea you has just grabbed, turned around and snuggled into his chest, the warmth of it soothing to your chilled skin.

“I feel awful, Gabe”, you sniffled. “My throat is killing me, my whole body aches and i can't get these damn chills to go away.” 

“Sweetheart, why didn't you just come get me? You know I can heal you, you don't have to wait for my baby bro to get back. That could be another day or two.” 

He pulled back to place a hand to your forehead, but you grasped his wrist to stop him.

“Gabriel, no. Your Grace is still low. If you heal me, it could make  _ you _ sick.” 

Your eyes widened as looked up and pleaded silently for him to listen. Getting a cold was part of being human; a sick Archangel was something you weren't sure you were prepared for and you'd rather not find out the hard way.

“Fine, y/n”, Gabriel sighed. “We'll wait for Castiel to get back. But at least let me help you until he does. C'mon, let's get you back to bed. I'll make you some soup and tea, and we can watch some Netflix or something ok?”

You smiled weakly and nodded, allowing him to lead you back to your room. After he wrapped you up in an extra blanket, he placed a kiss to your forehead and headed back to the kitchen. You huddled under the covers and began to drift off as you waited for Gabriel to come back.

**Five minutes later**

Gabriel set down the tray he was carrying on your bedside table and crawled under the blankets, maneuvering an arm under you and tucking you into him, the heat radiating from it gently nudging you awake. You looked up at him and he smiled down at you, his honeyed eyes filled with love.

“Hey, sweetie, nodded off a bit did ya? Come on, let's get this soup in you while it's still hot.”

Gabriel helped you sit up, positioning the pillows behind you so you could still relax. The tray was one of those with the fold-out legs, so he set it over your lap and went to search for the remote to the tv. 

“Oh, Gabe, honey this is so sweet. You didn't have to go through this much trouble, really.”

You stared at the tray in awe. It was laden with a bowl of soup, and a mug of tea, steam rising from both. Along with those, there was a glass of o.j., a little jar of honey, and a huge bar of chocolate. The finishing touch, sneakily added with the smallest bit of Grace, was the single red rose sitting in a little crystal vase. 

“Sugar, for you, it's never any trouble. If you won't let me heal you, the least I can do is make sure you're comfortable. I love you, y/n, and I wanna help you however you'll let me. Now, eat up.”

Gabriel found the remote and stripped down to his boxers before climbing back in bed. He turned on Netflix and started scrolling through your list idly as you ate, settling on The Princess Bride.

After you finished your meal, Gabriel put the tray back on the table, leaving the chocolate on your lap for the two of you to share as you watched the movie. You snuggled into him as your eyelids began to droop, his arm wrapping around you and rubbing comforting circles into your skin. Belly full, throat soothed, surrounded by the warmth of the blankets and your adoring Archangel, it wasn't long before you fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Bubble Baths and Takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more gooey fluff.

You woke up in a fit of coughs, your throat feeling like sandpaper. Gabriel was no longer beside you so you sent out a quick thought to him as you tried to catch your breath.  _ Gabriel, water, please. _

Soon enough, he was by your side, glass of water in one hand and a box of Dayquil in the other. 

“Here, y/n, take these.” He handed you the water and popped out a dose of the medicine, sitting down on the bed beside you. 

“How long was I asleep”, you asked after downing the glass.

“A couple hours. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke, I went into town to pick up a few things. I just got in as you called out to me.”

Gabriel brushed back a lock of hair from your face and held his palm to your forehead. You leaned into his touch and sighed.

“You went to town? You didn't fly there, did you?”

“Of course not, sugar. I do know how to drive, you know. Well”, he said, pulling his hand away, “you don't have a fever, but you are a bit clammy. How ‘bout I go run you a warm bath, and then if you're up for it, we can pig out on the Chinese food I picked up? I got all your favorites.” 

“That sounds wonderful. Gabe, you're so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”

Gabriel wrapped you up in a hug, tucking your head under his chin and rubbing your back gently. 

“Sugar, I'm the one who should be asking that question. Eons of existence, and I've never met anyone who could hold a candle to you.”

He placed a kiss on the top of your head before releasing you and stood up. As he reached the doorway, he turned back.

“Bubbles?”

“Sure”, you giggled softly as you laid back down on the bed. 

In moments like these, you were glad you had convinced the guys to install a bathtub in the corner of the giant communal bathroom. A nice, hot bubble bath could work wonders on the soul. Gabriel was being so sweet to you in your time of need. No one had ever been this attentive to you when you were sick and your heart swelled with love for your golden haired trickster. You made a promise to yourself to make it up to him as soon as you felt better.

A few minutes later, Gabriel came back and, even though you insisted you could walk just fine, scooped you up effortlessly in his arms and carried you down the hall to the bathroom. He set you on your feet and helped you undress. 

You looked around and gasp at the sight before you. He must have planned this before you woke up. The bathroom was lit solely by candlelight and the air was warm and fragrant. The bath had just the perfect amount of bubbles, a feat you found nearly impossible to achieve yourself. Gabriel took your hand as you stepped into it carefully and sank down, sighing in contentment as the water relaxed your muscles.

“Need me to get your back for you, sweetheart?” 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“I'm fine Gabriel. Really.”

“Okay, y/n/n. I'll go get the food set up and you just call for me when you're done, sugar. I put your robe in the dryer so your chills won't start up again.”

Gabriel leaned down and gave you a lingering kiss before heading back to the kitchen.

You relaxed in the tub, enjoying the peaceful space he had created for you. The bubbles had nearly dissolved and the candles were close to sputtering by the time you got out to rinse off under one of the showers.

As you were showering, you nearly slipped and instinctively called out to Gabriel. He was there in a flash, his worry causing him to ignore his agreement to not use his Grace. He caught you up in his arms and steadied you.

“Oh, Gabriel. Thank you. I got a little lightheaded for a second. Just give me a sec, yeah?”

He looked you over, features marred with worry and snapped up your fluffy bathrobe. He bundled you up in it and pulled close.

“You sure you're okay, y/n?”

“Yes, Gabe. I'm fine now. Thank you, but I wish you hadn't wasted your Grace.”

Gabriel looked down at you and shook his head. 

“Honey, it's never a waste if it's used to take care of you. Besides, I hardly used any just now, I'll be fine. It's you we need to worry about.”

Your arms wrapped around his neck as he picked you up to head back to your room. He kissed you deeply before setting you back in bed. You noticed he had changed the sheets, and on your bedside table, instead of the single rose from earlier, sat a whole bouquet. 

Gabriel made sure you were comfortable before going to fetch the food. He came back balancing two trays this time, having decided to indulge with you. All your favorite Chinese dishes were there, along with a bowl of Wonton soup and some more tea. He turned on Miracle on 34th Street and settled in next to you.

The two of you dug in and you relished in the joy of such simple pleasure. After you had finished, he snapped the trays away before you could protest it and turned to look at you. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something but kept it hidden in his hand.

“Y/n, taking care of you today, seeing you being so strong when you must feel absolutely miserable has made me realize something. I don't ever want to be without you. I meant it when I said no one could ever compare to you.” He opened his hand slowly, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. “Sweetheart, will you marry me?”

You gasped as you felt the tears welling up in your eyes. You swallowed a couple of times, trying to find your voice. 

“Yes. Oh, Gabriel, yes, of course. I love you so much, of course I'll marry you.”

Gabriel beamed at you, taking your hand and slipping the ring on your finger. He placed a kiss on the back of your hand before pulling you in for a kiss that seemed to last hours.

“I love you, y/n, forever.”


End file.
